Always Love Your Dog
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: These are short stories, vignettes, drabbles on tips on how to love your dog. Seto & Jou pairing. For 7snogs on LiveJournal.
1. Chapter One: Uniform

**Author's Notes: **I don't own a thing. I'm going to the same thing as I did with Seto Kaiba Doesn't Cuddle. Please enjoy! 

**Always Love Your Dog**

By LilyChan

**Chapter One**

Uniform

"Stolen kisses are always sweetest." – Leigh Hunt

It had been another boring day for Seto Kaiba. Nothing ever differentiated. The only that would change was the date, it seemed. The girls gossiped and talked about the latest in celebrity news. The guys would talk about their latest escapades during the past weekend, whether anyone wanted to hear it or not. He really wished there was some way to change up the day, but of course not too much.

He closed his locked. As expected, he saw the blond leaning against the locker next to his. After he addressed him, the other started his tirade of rants.

"I can't believe that I got detention again," he whined. "All because I was a few seconds late!"

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you didn't flip him off, he wouldn't have to."

"Oh shut up, Moneybags."

Seto shrugged, not wanting to argue their usual argument. Sure it was fun to argue with someone, but it does get tedious and outright boring. It was quiet between the two as they made their way to class, despite that the students made a lot of noise.

_Only a few more months, _he thought to himself. _At least the mutt kept quiet._

Soon they were near Seto's class and he parted to go in. He felt a tug on his sleeve. He immediately turned around to have his lips meet with the blond's.

He felt like time stopped but it actually lasted seconds. Once they parted, Jou smiled.

"I'll see you after class," he simply said. Then he left.

_But his are saying something else, _he though as he went inside the room, completely unaware that all eyes were on him.


	2. Chapter Two: Jealousy

**Author's Notes: **I don't own anything.

**Always Love Your Dog**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Two**

Jealousy

"Lord! I wonder what fool it was that first invented kissing." – Jonathan Swift, _Polite Conversation_

"Come on, Kaiba," he laughed. "It's just Yuugi." Seto ignored him as he read the book that was in front of him. The blond tossed his arms around his neck and glanced at what he was reading. "Haven't you read that already?"

He shrugged his arms off and didn't say anything.

"Kaiba!" he whined. "Why are you so jealous of Yuugi? You said you understood!"

He kept quiet as he turned a page. The blond whined once more as he placed his arms around his neck again. Once again Seto tried to shrug off his arms, but Jou kept it around him.

"Hear me out, at least, Moneybags!"

He heard the other sigh and put down the book on his lap.

"Why should I give you the pleasure? You just don't get it, do you?" He reached over and grabbed his head best he could and kissed him. The two stayed like that for quite a while until the brunet pushed him away. He picked the book up again and continued to read. The blond was bewildered for a moment.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked dumbly.

"No."


	3. Chapter Three: Embrace

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for the reviews :D Anyway, I still don't own anything.

**Always Love Your Dog**

By LilyChan

Chapter Three

**Embrace**

"Come, lay thy head upon my breast,  
And I will kiss thee into rest." – Lord Byron, _The Bride of Abydos_

He didn't let go of Jou, not for an instant. Jou's head rested against the brunet's chest. He fought against his own body. He fought against his own body from crying for the simple fact that his dog really did came back to him. He'd almost forgot the pain that he went through – fearing that it might their last moment together.

He wanted to tell everyone about how he felt about Jou but he couldn't. That was not his character.

Seto rubbed his back. "Jou?" he whispered. He stirred a little, the brunet was relieved that it was not a dream, but at the same time, sad. The glare etched on his face never left. "Are you feeling better?"

Jou shifted slightly. "Yeah…Seto," he whispered back.

The sound of his first name from the blond especially melted his heart. However he merely embraced him tighter. He knew that blond eventually fell asleep since he felt breath as though he was relaxed.

Since he didn't really remember how to smile, he pressed his lips against his head with the safest kiss he could muster. He mouthed the three words that best described his feelings for him: "I love you."


	4. Chapter Four: Sunset

**Author's Notes: **I don't own anything.

**Always Love Your Dog**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Four**

Sunset

"Truly the light is sweet, and a pleasant thing it is for the eyes to beyond the sun." – Ecclesiastes. XI. 7

Jour lay back against the tree and placed a hand over his eyes. Next to him was a grouchy brunet holding his own hand over his blue eyes in the same manner as the other.

"This better be worth my time, dog," he growled. "I have paperwork to look over."

"Don't you sweat cents, Moneybags," he responded.

Seto, also affectionately known as Moneybags, turned to face the blond with a really confused look on his face.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Jou ignored him and said instead. "It's going to happen any minute!"

The other sighed and looked at the sun's direction once more. Slowly but surely the sun set and needless to say, it was breath-taking. Various hues of yellow, orange, pink colored the sky as though it came straight out of a painting.

At least, it was breath-taking to Jou.

When he turned to see Seto's reaction, he was disappointed when he saw the brunet glaring; yet somehow he wasn't surprised.

"That's all?" he said. Jou glared at him. "What a waste of time." He gathered his things and stood up, rubbing whatever dirt dared to cling to his person.

He watched the brunet with a glare plastered on his face as well.

"What?" he asked sounding obviously angry. "Did you expect me to be all amazed and fall on your lap to give you a confession of true love or whatever? You watch too many movies, mutt. Now if you excuse me, I have paperwork to review." He started to leave when Jou finally spoke.

"I'd just thought you'd find it relaxing after a hard day. So you're welcome, asshole!"

The brunet sighed as he turned around and walked closer. Since they were near a cliff, he expected the other to push him off for pissing him off further. Instead he kept walking closer and he placed his lips on the other. Seto pulled away.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll push you off this cliff."

He placed his lips on the blond's once more, but it was more passionate. The two remained there for quite a bit more time.


	5. Chapter Five: Rumours

**Author's Notes: **Nope. Still don't anything.

**Always Love Your Dog**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Five**

Rumour

"What some invent the rest enlarge." – Jonathan Swift

There was something odd about today.

"Omigosh, it's him!"

He glared at the girls, but they merely giggled and left. _Perhaps they were in awe of my presence as they should, _he thought as he continued down the hallways.

Seto went inside the cafeteria and walked near Jou's friends. He knew the blond saw him, made up an excuse, and left his confused friends as usual. The brunet found his tree and sat down by it. Within minutes, the blond sat down and leaned against him. There was a bit of silence between the two until Jou opened his mouth.

"Hey, Kaiba?" he said as he glanced at the tired man next to him. The wind slightly blew against the leaves and their hair.

The other grunted, acknowledging the blond.

"Did you hear about the rumours of us?"

He turned to him. "What rumours?"

Jou laughed. "Apparently not." He sighed. "They're saying that we're going out, we're engaged, or you own me by, well, a leash. Which are true?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How pathetic," he said, amusement also hidden in his tone. He slightly turned to face the blond. "It's amazing what people would make up just to distract themselves from their work. Surely they can make up rumours about someone else."

The blond laughed as he got out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He fumbled through his pocket and brought out a lighter; then he lit the cigarette.

"You didn't answer my question, Kaiba. Which of them is true?"

He took out the stick and blew out.

Seto placed his lips on him and pulled away.

"The part about the leash."


	6. Chapter Six: Argument

**Author's Notes: **Nope. It's still not mine. One more chapter to go!

**Always Love Your Dog**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Six**

Argument

"Strong and bitter words indicate a weak cause." – Victor Hugo

"Geez, Kaiba! You're acting stupid!"

"I'm not the one who's always at Motou's place on my days off!"

"You should've told me earlier! You know I would rather be with you then Yuugi!"

"I _did_ tell you! You just chose not to listen me, _as usual_!"

"I _thought _you'd understand, Kaiba! You tell me when I'm half-awake anyway!"

"And here we go – excuses! You're always half-aw – Where the hell are you going? Didn't your old man teach you any manners when he was sober?"

Slam.

_Good riddance to bad company, _he thought as he took his seat on his recliner Jou mentioned was simply too old for him. He laughed, his laughter echoed back to him in the now empty mansion.

Mokuba was growing up and started to drift away. The company had been suffering from a terrible accident. Now this? All Seto wanted was to spend what little time he had with him.

"But he rather be with Motou instead," he said bitterly as he glanced at his feet.

He didn't realize it, but tears came down his face.

_It doesn't matter, _he thought to himself as he tried to keep his composure and what little dignity that he had. _I've lost him over something stupid. And now? I won't feel his lips again._


	7. Chapter Seven: Milk

**Author's Notes: **Finally, here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction I've written. :) It means a lot of me that everyone enjoyed it.

**Always Love Your Dog**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Seven**

Milk

"It was thy kiss, Love, that made me immortal." – Margaret Fuller, _Dryad Song_

It took Seto a lot of courage to set aside his pride to stand in front of the small card shop. Although, let's just say that Mokuba pushed him to it.

He almost headed back to the limo, but he didn't. The boy's words echoed on his mind.

"_Brother, that's a stupid reason to argue. Geez, you may run a corporation with ease, but you don't know anything about relationships! Luckily you have me to help you."_

_I don't want to know where he's getting experience, _he thought as he continued the battle in his head. _If I don't go in, Motou wins again. If I do go in, Jou would laugh at me. Can I really handle that?_

He heard the limo honked and he jumped. He didn't need to guess who it was.

_All right, all right, I'll go in._ With that he took a deep breath and opened the door. The bell above him ringed. He saw Yuugi behind the counter and the shorter one waved to him.

"Hey, Kaiba. Are you here to see Jou?"

Seto was surprised.

"How did you kno—"

"It's a hunch. He's out back," the shorter one pointed to the back. There was something odd about his smile, but he dismissed it. He grunted as Yuugi let him through the counter and to the back. He grunted again and the other nodded. "You're welcome," he said. After Seto closed the door, Yuugi sighed.

**oooo**

When Seto was out back, he was disgusted at the sight. Granted it was somewhat cleaner then what he expected, but it was a dirty alley just the same. It wasn't hard to find him, considering how narrow the shop was with the other buildings. The blond had leaned back against the wall, smoking. At fist he didn't notice the brunet since he turned. Once he did see him, he threw the cigarette and stomped on it to put it out.

"What, Kaiba?" he asked, voice devoid of any emotion. A terrible habit he picked up from him.

"I was wondering where you were. I-I found my lost dog!" He grinned to go with his cocky tone.

Jou narrowed his brown eyes and sighed. He tossed himself against the back and asked. "What did you really want? I know you didn't come all the way down here to tell me that."

Seto glared at him and pretty much placed his body on the other even though there wasn't a sign he was going to move. He placed an elbow above the blond and kissed him hard. Jou kissed him back, just as hard. Once he pulled away, he noticed something in his blue eyes. Innocence and guilt were the closest words he could describe them.

"Uh," the brunet mumbled. "The real reason why I'm here..." he paused. Jou interrupted him and kissed him once more.

"It's alright. It was stupid anyway. No need to cry over spilled milk, Kaiba."


End file.
